


Hunting Batman

by Manaan



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaan/pseuds/Manaan
Summary: Takes place after Batman Returns





	Hunting Batman

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or any other DC properties. This is purely a work of fiction.

Max Shreck was dead, Selina Kyle, also known as Catwoman, had seen to that. It was a shocking experience for both of them. The wreckage had to be moved from the destruction the Penguin’s missiles caused to Gotham Zoo and the sewer system. Max’s body was recovered while Selina’s was never found. It gave Bruce a small amount of hope that he might see her again, at least she had to be alive, but that time had not come in two weeks since the incident. Bruce didn’t chase after her though, he didn’t try to track Selina down, and in the end decided to let things rest. This mostly came out of the fact that when they did last talk she scratched him across the side of the face and told him she couldn’t live with herself in his castle.  
The will of Max Shreck was a curious one, his son Chip got the business to run, but disappeared in a matter of days. The money itself that he had saved was left to someone different altogether, Sarah King who went by the code name Red Devil. She was a mercenary for hire, she didn’t wear a costume, and her codename was only for show, she didn’t care who knew her identity or not. Her reason for being a hired mercenary was simple, she loved it. Unlike being a true hero or villain her loyalty was to the person paying her, and she always had the option of turning down a job. She did that a few times, her biggest reason being murder, she wouldn’t do it in cold blood. That wasn’t to say she never killed, but just straight up murdering someone to get them out of the way was out of the question. Sarah was young by most accounts for her job title at the ripe age of 23, but her notoriety was high due to exceptional work on higher profile targets. It was January 2nd, 1993 when a letter arrived for her from Gotham. Mail from all over the world was not unheard of for Sarah so that was not puzzling, what confused the younger woman was that it came from an attorney’s office. Immediately she opened up the letter and read its contents. 

Dear Sarah King,  
The law offices of Shuster and Fang request your presence as soon as possible. The late millionaire Max Shreck seems to have left you something in his will. Enclosed you will find money for airfare. We humbly await your arrival.  
Sincerely,  
Marcus Fang

It seemed legitimate enough to Sarah, a quick phone call confirmed they were real, and so with little hesitation Sarah packed a few bags and made the trip to Gotham City. The flight wasn’t too long and overbearing, but she was a bit surprised when the flight landed. Gotham was one of the few places Sarah had yet to travel to, and unlike the vibrant modern style of Metropolis, Gotham City was dark and edgy. 

A short and rather portly man dressed in a black suit was holding a sign with her name on it. She approached the man, “I am Sarah King, you are my ride I take it?” The six foot woman asked despite knowing the answer to the question. It was more of a formality than anything, and the man nodded as he led her out to an awaiting limousine. It was not Sarah’s first time in one, and she was not in awe to say the least, but she enjoyed the service nonetheless as the driver took her to the awaiting attorneys. Her red form fitting dress complemented her blonde hair, and gathered many looks from the men in the law office as she was led by the secretary whose name she had already forgotten since it was likely to be meaningless to her anyways. Inside of a room that looked designed for large conferences sat a man dressed in a brown suit, and on the table was a silver briefcase. “Ms. King, please come have a seat. I am Marcus Fang, I am glad you received the letter and responded promptly.” The man smiled wide as he stood up from his chair and pulled one out for Sarah to sit in. “My instructions were clear, the contents of this briefcase are for you and you alone. Not even I know what is inside. When you are done ring the buzzer by the door and I will come answer any last minute questions you have before you go.” With those words, and silence from Sarah he walked out the door and left her to be. The man didn’t need a response, his speech was canned, clearly all words he was required to say or at least she assumed as much by his demeanor. Sarah got to work and opened the briefcase, which was surprisingly lacking in content. There was a manila envelope though and so she started there.

Sarah,  
Your reputation as Red Devil precedes you. You are one of a kind, a special mercenary with special gifts. You even managed to kill one of my spies. I always feared the day would come when my enemies caught up to me. So I need you to make someone suffer for my untimely demise. I will keep this short, Batman, he is your target, he was a thorn in mine and my colleague’s side for quite some time. I know killing in cold blood is not your style, and I am not asking you to do this nor paying you for that. No, I want him to suffer, to feel a constant thorn in his side, to fear someone. I offer you my fortune for this task. Just sign the paper, write your account number and bank, and my millions become your millions. 

Max

The offer was genuine and simple enough, she found the last of the papers, did as instructed and pressed the buzzer. Marcus came in soon enough and she handed him the paper without a word and walked out the door. “But don’t you want a ride or anything?” He called after her.

The reply back was nonchalant, “Nope I am good Mister Fang, just do what the paper says and I won’t be needing to come back.” Sarah didn’t look back on her way out, she just headed toward the lobby, gathered her bags, and exited the office. She oozed confidence everywhere, and. The heads of almost everyone followed her as she walked. Men and women alike ogled her body with their eyes, they wanted her or wanted to be her. 

Sarah had no problems getting a taxi cab, she found a small motel with minimal cameras near the clock tower in Gotham City, and began to prepare for the evening. She had read about the infamous Batman, he had recently thwarted Oswald Cobblepot’s corrupt attempt at becoming Mayor and battled some vixen named Catwoman. She almost laughed internally. All the funny names and costumes, it was quite the gimmick. Sure she had a name too, but it was a code name, nothing special, nothing she used often, and she sure didn’t dress like a devil. This job would be fun, at least that was her first thought, comparing her skills to the great Batman would prove to be a worthy challenge. 

Once Sarah was settled into her motel room she went about changing her clothes. The skin tight red dress was for show, tonight she was going to be all about business. She had no intentions of fighting Batman tonight, but if it came to blows she wanted to be dressed more appropriately. This was more of a scouting mission and introduction than anything else, one that she planned to make a good impression with. Batman was not going to forget about her anytime soon if she had her way. January nights were still cold in Gotham City so she put on a layer of white spandex with heating strips to keep her warm. On her legs she then put on white leather pants with white stiletto boots. Her top was left as it was with the spandex. It provided warmth, flexibility, and showed off enough assets to garner Batman’s attention. Her nipples didn’t show through right away, but she knew that if her arousal was piqued they would show and likely hold his attention if her baby blue eyes failed.  
When night fell Sarah took to the streets as she kept her ears focused for the sound of the batmobile. She was a patient person, her skills as a mercenary required it, and she knew it would just be a matter of time. Not having actually heard the roar of the batmobile in person she attuned her hearing for something abnormally loud, which was ironic for a man who supposedly valued stealth. As she neared the clocktower she got lucky and the batmobile came near and screeched to a halt. A smile formed on her thin lips as she watched the man for the first time. The long pointy ears on top of his head stood out first, as the rest of his rubber encased body slowly rose from the vehicle. Her eyes sized him up, he was about the same height that she was, maybe exactly with her stiletto boots on, but in the darkness and with some distance in between them it was hard to analyze everything. She watched as he took out a grappling gun and fired it up, zooming toward the opening at the top of the clocktower to gain a better vantage point. 

It provided the perfect opportunity as she made her way inside and began to climb the stairs. They were wooden and old, some had been recently replaced, no doubt from his encounter with the Joker she had read about by the journalist Vikki Vale. Sarah kept her footsteps quiet though as she made the long climb before finally she reached the top. There he stood in all of his glory, the great Batman, her eyes drank him in. Black suit, she would have to test the material but it looked solid, flowing cape that would be fun to play with, big pointy ears on top of his head, and heavy combat boots. “Hey there good lookin’ out enjoying the fresh air?” She called to him to announce her presence. 

Batman turned around and narrowed his eyes in disdain. He didn’t like visitors, this wasn’t some hangout spot for people or groupies to meet him. His eyes soaked up her tight revealing outfit, the outline of her breasts clearly visible through the spandex top, and the leather pants hugged her lower half well. “What are you doing here? This is not a place for people to just come and hang around.” He spoke with his deep threatening voice. His question was rhetorical, it required no response. The woman though wasn’t deterred in the slightest. She moved forward toward the Dark Knight, and placed a hand on his yellow bat emblem on his chest. 

“Oh really? If that is true then why are you here? You don’t run the city you know, besides maybe you could use some company?” She replied back with some playfulness in her voice. Her hands felt the rubber that comprised his suit and a smile formed on her lips. 

Batman was not amused as he grabbed her wrists in his hands and moved her hands off of his chest. “This is different, I guard the town and protect it. I am not here for a booty call, I believe you will find that in crime alley honestly. Now please leave.” He didn’t normally ask nicely, but he figured it was worth a try for now.

The woman turned and broke free from his grasp as her right leg kicked out and landed straight to his stomach. The blow knocked the air from Batman’s lungs as he doubled over gasping for air. “Sure stud, I will leave for now, but when I return to Gotham you ass is mine. Someone paid me good money to play with you, and I intend to do just that.” With those words Sarah ran off before Batman had a chance to pursue her.


End file.
